White Wishes
by shafa.sisparkyu
Summary: Mikasa kebingungan dengan sikap Eren yang bisa dibilang lugu dan polos itu. Dia selalu mengajak Mikasa jalan tanpa pernah mengatakan suka. Mikasa butuh penjelasan agar ia merasa perasaannya kepada Eren juga dianggap.


**Selamat sore! Aku atau bisa dipanggil Shafa sudah mempublish fanfiction baruku ini. Fanfiction ini bisa dibilang FF Song(?) karena jalan ceritanya mengikuti alur lagu. Dan lagu yang kuambil adalah dari girlband 9Nine berjudul White Wishes(sama dengan judul fanfiction-ku). Lagu tersebut sebagai lagu ending untuk anime Tonari No Kaibutsu-kun. Tulisan dibawah ini yang di 'Bold' adalah lirik lagunya yang sudah kuterjemahkan dalam lirik bahasa indonesia. Selamat membaca!**

**Semua sudut pandang dilihat dari Mikasa,yah!**

**White Wishes**

**Dibawah langit malam berbintang.  
Kita berjalan melalui jalan yang rindang.  
Di kala aku tertawa, nafasku membeku.  
Ah,kenapa hari ini juga kau hanya bercanda saja?**

Dibawah langit malam yang berbintang ini. Kau mengajakku berjalan di taman melalui jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang rindang dan dihiasi dengan beberapa lampu warna-warni.

Disela-sela kita menapaki jalan, kau mengungkapkan lelucon-lelucon konyol yang biasa teman kita Sasha dan Connie lakukan.

Kau tertawa, begitu pula aku. Di kala aku tertawa, nafasku membeku karena dinginnya malam. Tapi kenapa kau tetap terlihat begitu hangat?

"hahaha... benar-benar lucu ulah Sasha dan Connie tadi pagi,kan? Hahaha"kau terus tertawa. Aku juga ikut meski tertawa kecil. Dibalik tawaku ini aku kecewa.

Ah,kenapa hari ini juga kau hanya terus bercanda?

**Jarak diantara kita yang tak pernah mendekat,  
Membuatku patah hati dan kecewa.  
Walaupun malam musim dingin terus kembali,  
Tahun ini rasanya hangat sekali.**

Meski dekat tapi rasanya jauh. Jarak diantara kita ini seperti tak pernah sedikitpun mendekat. Membuatku merasa patah hati dan kecewa.

"dingin sekali,yah.."ucapmu sambil mempererat sedikit ikatan syal di leher mu.

"umm"responku. Berbeda dengannya. Aku lebih merasa dingin karena aku tak punya syal—untuk menghangatkan leherku.

"Mikasa... ini"tanpa kusadari kau sudah mengenakan syal merah itu menutupi leherku,hangat.

"hangat,bukan? Ibuku yang membuatnya"kau mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tersenyum seakan tak menandakan bahwa kau juga kedinginan.

Walaupun malam musim dingin terus kembali. Mengapa tahun ini rasanya hangat sekali?. Apa karena ada kau disini? Benarkah itu Eren?**  
**

**Hawa dingin yang biasanya membuatku lemah,  
Entah kenapa membuatku bahagia.  
Ayo kita lewat jalan memutar.  
Mungkin nanti kau akan mengatakannya.**

Wajahku yang sudah cukup memerah karena kedinginan tidak membuat tubuhku lemah, hawa dingin yang biasanya membuat tubuhku lemah entah kenapa membuatku bahagia. Bodoh,yah?

Kau menarik tanganku kearah tempat kita sebelumnya—pusat taman. Kau tetap berjalan, dan aku mengikutimu. Hey,apa sebaiknya kita cari rute lain? Pikirku.

"emm.."kudiam sejenak sambil berhenti berjalan. Kau pun berhenti dan berbalik kearahku. "ada apa?"tanyamu.

"emm.. bagaimana kalau kita lewat jalan memutar?"usulku bodoh. Kulihat tampangnya menunjukkan sedang menimbang-nimbang usulanku hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman, "baiklah"

Kami pun melewati rute lainnya. Mungkin kah nanti kau akan mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Aku sangat mengharapkannya.

**Apakah ini cinta? atau bukan?  
Yang mana saja bukan masalah..**

****Apakah ini cinta? Atau bukan?. Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? karena aku penasaran meskipun kau menempatkanku orang yang spesial dari teman yang lainnya, tapi apakah itu cinta? Yang mana saja bukan masalah—lebih baik begitu.

Eren berhenti mendadak, refleks aku menabrak punggunya dengan cukup keras. "Eren kenapa berhenti mendadak?"omelku.

"hehh.. maaf Mikasa. Lagian sakit tau ditabrak"balasnya padaku. Namun tak lama kemudian hening dan kau iseng mengacak rambutku.

**Mungkin kita agak canggung dan sering bertengkar  
Tapi aku tetap bahagia bersamamu..**

Mungkin kita agak canggung dan sering bertengkar. Tapi entah mengapa aku tetap bahagia bila denganmu.

"eh,Mikasa lihatlah.. salju sudah turun" kau mengadahkan tanganmu menangkap butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Aku dengan refleks menirumu.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak.

'**Kepada salju yang turun,Aku memohon.  
Biarkan kami tetap seperti ini sebentar saja  
Berdua bersama**'

"Mikasa.."kau memanggilku. Aku pun dengan cepat membuka mataku.

Cup'

Kau mencium dahiku. Kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"hehehe... aku mau bilang.."

"aku suka kamu"dengan tanpa komando kami mengucapkan 3 kata itu bersamaan.

Kami saling terpaku tak menyadari ucapan masing-masing. Namun, kau segera mengalihkan pikiranmu dan menautkan kedua tangan kita.

"hehehe.. aku suka kamu,Mikasa"ucapmu. Wajahku tersipu, kutundukkan kepalaku dan mendongkkakkan nya lagi.

"a..aku juga suka kamu,Eren"

-End-

**Jika sudah membaca silahkan di review,yah! Sangat dibutuhkan review dari para readers sekalian! Untuk my friends Riska, jangan lupa di review yah... wkwkwkw XD**


End file.
